


Please Tell Me

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [20]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: What was it that you wouldn't tell him?





	Please Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (M/N) = mother's name  
> (F/N) = father's name

**Please Tell Me**

**For Mutantninjaturtle999**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both eight**

**********************

You sat on the concrete sidewalk outside your house, drawing pictures with chalk. Next door, a moving truck pulled up. New neighbors, you thought. You continued your drawing.

"Hello, there," an unfamiliar voice said from above. You looked up to see a green eyed, freckled face, auburn haired boy smiling at you.

"H- Hello," you stuttered. You quickly paid a glance to your house before looking back at the boy.

"I'm Hiccup. That's a pretty drawing."

"Um, thank you," you mumbled, watching as he knelt down next to you.

"Can I join you?"

"Um, sure."

He laughed and picked up a piece of chalk that you weren't using. He started telling you about himself, and you found yourself strangely interested. He told you about his old home that was far away and how he was your new neighbor. Every now and then he would ask you a question about yourself, but noticed how you weren't much of a talker so he filled the silence.

"(Y/ N)!" (F/N) called, angrily.

"Coming, father! I have to go, Hiccup. It was nice meeting you," you said.

"Nice meeting you, too. (Y/ N), is that your name?" You nodded and stood, debating on whether to leave the chalk with Hiccup or to take it back inside.

"(Y/ N)!" (F/N) barked. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Coming, father!" You called, forgetting the chalk and scurrying inside. When you were in arms reach (F/N) grabbed the collar of your shirt and yanked you inside, before he slammed the front door.

And that was how you met Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

******

Over the years, you and Hiccup became the best of friends. His father was the new chief of police and your father was basically his right hand man.

Soon before Hiccup moved in, your mom had a horrid car accident and died. The death of (M/N) was hard on (F/N) and he first started with the verbal attacks, which led to physical abuse a little over a month after you turned thirteen when he got fired.

You told Hiccup all of your secrets, except that one. He told you all of his, except the one where he was worried and upset that you wouldn't tell him your biggest secret.

******

**You are both** **seventeen**

**********

Hiccup's smile disappeared as he noticed something on your arm.

"(Y/ N)," he asked, "why is there a bruise on your arm?"

"Oh," you ducked your head down and quickly pulled your long sleeve shirt back down. "N- no reason."

"(Y/N)," he said, softly, "you can tell me. It's okay."

"I- I can't, Hic. Please understand."

He sighed, "Okay." It was silent for a minute. "Why are you always so sad?"

"No reason," you answered, sadly, staring down at your ice cream. You hated lying to Hiccup.

"You can tell me, (N/N). Please," he begged.

"Just drop the subject, Hiccup. Please."

"Fine," he agreed.

You returned your attention back to the scene in front of you. Hiccup had taken you to the park. It was beautiful. He also bought you ice cream, which you happily munched on.

To your dismay, your phone rang.

You looked at the name and flipped your phone open. You had an old fashioned flip phone since (F/N) refused to get you anything better. The only reason you had a phone was so he could tell you to come home when he wanted to beat you. You held up your index finger to Hiccup, telling him you would be right back before walking off a bit.

"Yes, father?"

"(Y/ N), come home now," he murmured. His words were slurred, letting you know he was drunk.

"Okay, father." You shut the phone and walked back to Hiccup. "Hic, I-"

"Have to return home, right?" he finished, giving you a sad smile. You nodded once. "Okay."

The ride home was silent, but when he pulled up beside your house he leaned over and kissed your cheek.

"Have a good night, mi'lady," he smiled.

You blushed, smiled back, and nodded before unwillingly climbing out of the car and walking inside.

Almost immediately after the door was closed, you were slapped in the face. "You worthless pig!"

***********

Hiccup paced in his room, questions swirled around in his head.

What was it that you wouldn't tell him? Could it be that big? Why wouldn't you trust him? How come you never smiled anymore? What made you so depressed and sad and upset all the time?

He wanted you to tell him. He wanted you to trust him. He wanted to see you smile. He wanted to see you happy and cheerful. He missed how you use to see the bright side of everything. He missed that hopeful side of you. Hope that everything would turn out perfect. Hope that all bad things would turn good.

In his frustration, he banged his hand on his desk as hard as he could.

He held up some of the drawings you gave him recently- meaning in five or so years. They were beautiful but dark and gloomy. He looked at some you had made over five years ago- the ones that were bright, hopeful, and childish. Sometimes a bit dark in places but very cheerful in others. What had made your hope disappear?

Hiccup's thoughts kept returning to all the bruises, scratches, and scars he has ever seen on you. It suddenly clicked.

"(Y/ N)!" he gasped. He scrambled to his window- which was a foot away from your window- and threw it open. "(N/N)!" he called. He used his old baseball bat to reach your window and gently tapped on your window.

You opened the curtains, seeing Hiccup tapping your window with a baseball bat. You looked at him with curiosity before opening the window as he placed the bat back in his room.

"Yes?" You asked. It wasn't unusual for you to be talking to him like this. It happened often since (F/N) would take your phone once you returned home.

"Hey, (N/N). How is your night so far?" he asked.

"Good," you replied, sitting on the seat right under the window. "And yours?"

"Hmm," he shrugged, "Just got interesting."

"(Y/N)!" You both heard (F/N) call as he stomped his way up the stairs.

"Yes, father?" You called. You turned back to Hiccup. "Sorry. I have to go."

"Bye," he smiled, sadly, and waved. You shut the window and curtains. "I love you," he whispered, knowing you wouldn't hear him.

*************

"No! Father, please!" You cried, backing away as he picked up a knife.

"Shut up, brat. You deserve to die. Especially since you killed (M/N)."

"But I didn't!" you cried. "She died in a car accident, remember?" In reality, you strongly knew it was your fault. She was picking  _you_ up from school that day. If it wasn't for you, then she wouldn't have been in the car on that fateful day. But now wasn't the time to admit that out loud.

"It was your fault though!" He plunged the knife towards you. He missed since you fell back. He crept closer as you crawled backwards, but when your back hit the wall you knew you were trapped. You were going to die without saying a proper goodbye to the guy you loved. Hiccup. (F/N) lunged forward, thrusting the knife towards you. Without thinking, you kicked it out of his hand. "Ouch! You little brat!"

The next thing you registered was a painful fire spreading rapidly across your cheek. He had punched you.

He scrambled towards the knife as you race for the front door. Your fingers slipped a few times as you tried to quickly unlock it. You had to get out of here.

_Finally!_  you cheered, opening the door. A hand appeared over you, shutting the door again.

"You're not going anywhere." You sucked in a gasp and turned you back to the door. (F/N) was there. Behind you. With that nasty snarl that he called a grin.

You quickly fled the hallway, running up the stairs and to your room. You locked the door as he reached the top of the stairs.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ "Open this door, (Y/ N)! Before I bust it down!"

Hurriedly, you opened the window and climbed on the ledge.

"(Y/N)!" a panicked voice called. Hiccup. He was still at his open window. "What are you doing?"

Tears sprang to your eyes. "Hiccup," you cried, helplessly. "Help me."

His eyes looked behind you as the pounding stopped. "(Y/ N), JUMP!" he cried holding out his hand.

You were about to jump but something pulled you back inside your room.

"AHHHH!"

"NO!" yelled Hiccup.

"My my, (Y/ N)," a snide voice sneered. "Say goodbye to Hiccup now." Hiccup's eyes widened as (F/N) brought a knife to your throat. "Say goodbye to (Y/ N), Hiccup."

"NO! (Y/ N)!"

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You swung your leg forward, then back. (F/N) let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor. You took this opportunity to run out of the room and down the stairs. To your relief, the front door was still unlocked and you swung it open, than ran outside.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup called, over by his house.He stood in the front lawn near the door. "HURRY! THIS WAY!"

You started running towards him.

"GET BACK HERE, BRAT!" The shout made you run faster towards Hiccup.

When you reached Hiccup he immediately pushed you inside and slammed the door shut, locking it as quickly as possible.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN THIS DOOR!" (F/N) demanded, banging on it.

"Hiccup," his mom, Valka, called, running into the hallway with Stoick, his father. "Hiccup, what's going on? (Y/ N), what happened? Why do you have a bruise on your face?"

"(F/N) tried to kill her, mom," Hiccup explained, over the banging. "He still is."

"(F/N)?" Stoick asked. "There's no way. It's impossible."

"Not impossible, dad. I saw it with my own eyes. He held a knife to her throat. She barely manage to escape alive."

"Stoick, look," Valka said, lifting your chin up. A line of blood dripped down your throat.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup whimpered.

You jumped when you heard, "(Y/ N), YOU BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!" The banging continued.

"Hiccup, take (Y/ N) to your room and lock the door. Val, hide in our room. I'm calling the police," ordered Stoick.

Hiccup nodded and grabbed your wrist, pulling you to his room. He set you on the bed and locked the door, putting his chair under the doorknob. Then he walked across his room to shut and lock the window, pulling the curtains over it.

He sat down next to you on the bed. You stared at blank space.in front of you for a minute. Then you began to bawl.

He brought you into his arms. "Shh, it's alright now. You're safe. You're safe. You're safe now. It's alright." He whispered comforting words in your ear. After a few minutes you calmed down.

You pulled back and laid down on the bed. Hiccup laid down next to you. You scooted forward and hid your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"I love you."

He tilted you head up. "I love you, too." You were about to say something, but then he lowered his head and placed his lips upon yours. You, of course, kissed him back.

You pulled away, breathless, as someone knocked on the door. "Hiccup. (Y/ N). It's safe now," Valka called.

Hiccup smiled and stood up. "Coming, mom."

The court case went by quickly, it helped that (F/N) said he was going to kill you multiple times, and you moved in with Hiccup and his parents. After much negotiating and many promises, Hiccup convinced his parents to let you two share a room.

Even though you sometimes had nightmares, whenever you were in Hiccup's arms you felt safe and had peaceful, happy dreams.

*************

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Hiccup whispered, wrapping his arms around your torso. "Sweet dreams, mi'lady."

You closed your eyes and laid your head on his chest. "Only with you."

"Well I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere," you could hear the smile in his voice. He placed a kiss on the top of your head. "Now, goodnight and sweet dreams, my beautiful girl."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
